The Parting Glass
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: Kate's thoughts during Castle's last day at the precinct. Spoilers for Season 8. One-shot.


AN: I've always had some version of this in my head, and finally found a good way to write it. Warning, spoilers for season eight are here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Kate Beckett gently trails her index finger across the trunk of one of the elephants that sit on her desk. She's feeling nostalgic today, reminiscing about times past and also looking forward to the future. It's strange and exciting at the same time.

The reason for her feelings is standing right outside her office, talking to Ryan and Esposito. She sees his eyes crinkle and his lips turn upward in the way that they do when he makes someone laugh. Right now, the boys are chuckling at some lame joke he made, due to the way Espo is rolling his eyes. It seems like a normal day, but Kate knows it's not, not really. It is definitely not a regular day at the precinct because it's Castle's last. It still feels odd to think it.

His last day.

Kate knows she shouldn't feel so down about it. They'll still see each other at home after a long day and he'll drop by and visit during lunchtime with the kids like he's been doing the past couple of years. However, today is the final day of him being her partner. The final day of sitting next to her as she did paperwork. The last day of the Castle-Beckett duo fighting crime and finding justice for others. So, who could blame her for being a little depressed?

Ever since she became captain, it had been a little harder for the two of them to be out on the streets together. Kate, being Kate, didn't want to lose the feel of being out in the field, so she tried to be at crime scenes with her team as much as possible. Whenever precinct politics allowed, that is. She still stood with them at the murder board and looked for clues, all the while listening to one of Castle's crazy theories that never failed to make her smile. Unfortunately, those times would be long gone after today and only become fond memories.

They had agreed that after Kate gave birth to their second child that Castle should stay at home since it would be harder to get a babysitter with two kids. Castle had easily accepted it, saying he wanted to make things for her as easy as possible. Besides, according to him, it would force him to write more, a lot more. So, they decided that his last day would be the day she started her maternity leave.

Now, she finds herself reluctant to stand up form her desk. Knows that it means the day is coming to an end. She does so anyway and her hand reaches out, preparing to move the chair next to her desk. However, she can't bring herself to do it, not yet. Perhaps another time.

She stretches, giving one last look at the line of elephants on her desk before opening the door and leaving the room.

"Ready to go, Castle?" she calls.

He turns toward her and smiles. She can see the truth in his eyes, however. He wants to stay as badly as she wants him to.

"Sure," he announces. The boys give him pats on the back before going off and presumably grabbing more of the doughnuts from the break room that Castle had brought, along with coffee, as a goodbye present to his colleagues.

They enter the elevator, interlocking their fingers as they do so.

"I'm going to miss this place," he says, placing his free hand on her slightly bulging stomach.

"I'm going to miss you here," she admits.

"Even if I do drive you crazy sometimes?" She raises an eyebrow. "Okay, most of the time."

She chuckles. "Yes, even if you do."

He winks, before turning around to face the floor.

As they look onto the homicide department, she hears him hum a familiar tune and glances at him, seeing a slightly forlorn expression. It's far different from the smiling face he's worn all day. He's always been good at putting on face for people, something she knows better than anyone. Now that he's out of the sight of their colleagues, he lets his real feelings shine through. She squeezes his hand in reassurance and he gives her a sad smile.

As they begin their descent to the lobby for the last time as partners, closing another chapter in their life, she hums along with him, finding the tune fitting.

 _So fill to me the parting glass. Good night and joy be with you all._

* * *

 _AN: The song is "The Parting Glass", which is an old Irish tune that I absolutely love. Hope you all enjoyed this!  
_


End file.
